There Is This Guy I Like, Fuusuke
by JayGreen1402
Summary: {NagumoxSuzuno one-shot} Nagumo tells Suzuno about a crush he has, who would it be (cliche much, I know)? Suzuno p.o.v.


He runs his hand through his hair, "I... There's this guy I have a crush on, but I don't know how to tell him." A sting of jealousy hits my heart, but I won't let it show, oh _hell no¸_ not letting it show.

He blushes, very cutely, it almost makes me want to-, almost, I scratch my head. "Depends.. How bad is it?"

He laughs weakly. "Bad." I tap my chin, trying to find a way to talk him out of thi- no that's mean, if he's crushing on someone else, I have to help him, Best Friends' rule number 3, number 2 is that when he falls, I have to pick him up (maybe after I finish laughing –muhaha), and number 1 is that we'll always be there for each other, or does that look like 3 too much? Anyway, deal with it.

"Does he show any signs of liking you too?" I ask, the only answer I get is a glance at the ground and a shrug.

"I don't know," his voice no more than a whisper. "Hmm... Wait who is it? If I know I could help you find out."

He opens his mouth but behind us someone yells and we both look up to see who it is. "Suzuno! Nagumo! Dinner is ready!" I nod at him.

"We'll continue this conversation after dinner." His lips twitch and he won't look up from the ground, though I know he heard me. 

During dinner, I lean to Reina, hoping to get more information.

"Do... do you know if Haruya has a crush on someone?" She looks at her plate and taps the table. "I... I know he used to, but that was already a while ago. Do you think it could be the same person?"

She now looks up at me, I can only shrug. "He said it was bad so I guess it's possible." Please tell me, please tell me. I silently pray for her to speak, Haruya made me too curious now!

She just nods for a while before blurting out an answer. "The last time I know it was you."

Then her eyes widen in an expression like 'oh shit what did I do?!' and she slaps her hand in front of her mouth. It takes a while before I understand what she just said... wait WHAT! Haruya... crushing on... "M-me?" I feel my cheeks heating up, _that's why he thought it was so difficult for him to tell!_ My mind starts turning and I wonder how long it's been since Reina knew this, and how long it's been since Haruya has felt this way, I mean, he could have at least told me... _he was just about to do that, baka._ Oh right.

I look at him, across the table, talking and laughing with some others, when he sees I'm kinda staring at him he looks away and blushes slightly. Would he still be able to tell me, or would he be too shy now? But what would he say then? Would he just lie to me? No, that can't be, he knows that I notice it when he's lying. But still...

Without knowing what I'm doing, I stand up and walk to the other side of the table. I place my finger under his chin and make him look up at me. "Oh, hey Fuusuke, what are you doing here?"

His voice makes my stomach turn in a weird way and the fact I'm holding his face doesn't really help either. I can't feel anything except for the electricity that his skin shoots through me. Come on man, do what you have to do...

I lean forward and press my lips to his. People gasp and I even hear some girls giggle. Haruya freezes under me but slowly, I feel his hands moving up to my waist and clenching the fabric of my shirt. 

That. Oh how long have I dreamed, fantasized about his hands holding my waist while I wrapped my arms around his neck? Millions, tons, endless times it's gotta be. His lips are even soften than I had imagined, if that was possible. I had ideas of them, but could never envision them being pressed to mine in an actual _kiss._ Not like this. Not like how they are furiously hot against my own, bring his fire into my body and putting it on fire. I could have _never_ envisioned this. It's almost too amazing to describe.

When the kiss breaks, someone slams his hand on the table and screams: "It was about time!" Then everyone just claps and laughs. Haruya pays no attention to it though, he just looks up at me with wide eyes and red cheeks. "H-how did you know?"

My eyes flash across the table, towards Reina, but she shakes her head, cheeks afire red, so I smile and tilt my head. "I have my sources."

For a few moments, he just keeps staring but then a grin appears on his face, and he speaks the words I have been wanting, _urging_ , to hear since... since forever, yeah let's just keep it at that before I go all mental.

"Well I'll just say it then, I love you Fuusuke."

My stomach flutters and my cheeks heat up again. It feels even more amazing to say than I could have imagined, it just forms on my tongue like it'd been lying there forever, waiting to come out.

"I love you too Haruya."


End file.
